This invention relates to a portable toilet and, more particularly, to a portable toilet for camping or travelling which attaches to the trailer hitch of a vehicle.
A well known difficulty experienced by travelers or individuals camping in a wilderness environment is finding suitable toilet facilities. Several devices have been proposed in the prior art which provide a portable toilet for use while camping or traveling.
Although assumably effective in operation, such known devices are complex in construction or assembly and are not adapted for attachment to a vehicle. Thus, it is desirable to have a portable toilet which may be quickly and conveniently attached to a vehicle for use by a traveler or camper.